Thomas SASUKE 1
this is the first ever tournament of thomas sasuke, this is where it will all start right here in tokyo, 100 athletes are here to attempt a course designed for olympic proportions sasuke has became a worldwide phenomenon that has spread right across the world we now go to the Awesome Network Tokyo Bay NK Hall where the tournament that will start it all is about to begin! they did the competition on 13/01/2020 Commentators Takahiro Tosaki:1, 3-7, 9-24, 27-30, 33-39 Ichiro Furutachi: 2, 8, 25-26, 31-32, 40-41, Stages 2-4 Stage 1 70 seconds 1 waterfall climb 2 hanging log 3 climbing down the waterfall 4 wicked wall 5 shaking bridge 6 log down 7 free climbing 8 wall climb Competitors 1 Tomokazu Tanaka 5. shaking bridge 2 Hiroshi Kawashima 2. hanging log 3 ShinichI Yano CLEAR 1.8 seconds left 4 Kazuya Miyajima 1-01 3. climbing down the waterfall 5 Ayako Iwasawa 1-02 1. waterfall climb 6 Riyojiro Hirata 1-03 5. shaking bridge 7 Hiroshi Asayama 1-04 3. climbing down the waterfall 8 Ken Kokubu 1-05 5. shaking bridge 9 Takashi Ogasawara 1-06 5. shaking bridge 10 Kosei Okajima 1-07 8. wall climb. time out 11 Shingo Yamamoto CLEAR 34.8 seconds left 12 Takashi Sakamoto CLEAR 7.7 seconds left 13 Tokumasa Iwasaki 2-01 1. log climb 14 Seigou Sugaya 2-02 1. log climb 15 Hiromasa Isoda 2-03 3. climbing down the waterfall 16 Takuya Mitani 2-04 8. wall climb. time out 17 Nobumasa Kasamatu 2-05 5. shaking bridge 18 Tatsu Matuyama 2-06 1. log climb 19 Seiichi Hasegawa 2-07 3. climbing down the waterfall 20 Ryoko Komiya 2-08 3. climbing down the waterfall 21 Yoshihito Yamamoto 2-09 CLEAR 2.7 seconds left 22 Naoyuki Kida 2-10 5. shaking bridge 23 Eiichi Miura CLEAR 31.5 seconds left 24 Toyohisa Ijima CLEAR 13.4 seconds left. did a cheeky roll on the 3rd obstacle 25 Katsumi Yamada CLEAR 19.4 seconds left 26 Kiyomi Inoue CLEAR 22.7 seconds left 27 Ryo Takezaki 3-01 1. log climb 28 Naomi Wada 3-02 1. log climb 29 Kazuo Wakae 3-03 CLEAR 13.4 seconds left 30 Yusuke Ota 3-04 CLEAR 19.4 seconds left 31 Hisaya Sato 3-05 CLEAR 28.3 seconds left 32 Kane Kosugi CLEAR 28.9 seconds left 33 Takuya Shimoyachi 4-01 3. climbing down the waterfall 34 Keisuke Saza 4-02 3. climbing down the waterfall 35 Takayuki Kaneko 4-03 3. climbing down the waterfall 36 Hajime Terauchi 4-04 1. log climb 37 Mamoru Murayama 4-05 5. shaking bridge 38 Akira Urusizaki 4-06 5. shaking bridge 39 Masashi Shinozuka 4-07 1. log climb 40 Yukio Iketani CLEAR 44.3 seconds left. fastest time 41 Akira Omori CLEAR 36.8 seconds left 41 attempts 14 clears Stage 2 50 seconds 1 spider walk 2 moving walls 3 spider climb 4 5 continuous hammers 5 reverse conveyor 6 wall lifting Competitors 3 Shinichi Yano 1. spider walk 11 Shingo Yamamoto 4. 5 continuous hammers 14 Takashi Sakamoto 5-01 1. spider walk 21 Yoshihito Yamamoto 5-02 3. spider climb 23 Eiichi Miura 5-03 4. 5 continuous hammers 24 Toyohisa Ijima 5-04 4. 5 continuous hammers 25 Katsumi Yamada 4. 5 continuous hammers 26 Kiyomi Inoue 6-01 6. wall lifting. time out 29 Kazuo Wakae 6-02 6. wall lifting. time out 30 Yusuke Ota 6-03 5. reverse conveyor. time out 31 Hisaya Sato 6-04 4. 5 continuous hammers 32 Kane Kosugi CLEAR 12.9 seconds left 40 Yukio Iketani CLEAR 11.5 seconds left 41 Akira Omori CLEAR 6.1 seconds left 14 attempts 3 clears Stage 3 no time limit 1 pole bridge 2 propeller bars 3 pincushion Competitors 32 Kane Kosugi 3. pincushion 1:07 40 Yukio Iketani CLEAR 0:54 41 Akira Omori CLEAR 1:31 3 attempts 2 clears Stage 4 15m 30 seconds 1 rope climb 15m Competitors 40 Yukio Iketani 1. rope climb. time out. about 10m up 41 Akira Omori 1. rope climb. time out. about 11m up 2 attempts 0 kanzenseihas